1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grafting tools and more particularly, to grafting pruner, which has the characteristics of compact size and ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grafting is a horticultural technique whereby a living shoot or bud from one tree is fixed into another tree to form a new growth. Its main purpose is to improve the quality of fruits and vegetables, shorten the growing of fruits and vegetables, increase the production of fruits and vegetables, and change the growing seasons of fruits and vegetables.
Before grafting, growers normally use a grafting pruner to cut selected branches or buds, and then fix the cut branches or buds into the stems or roots of target plants. However, conventional grafting pruners are commonly bulky and inconvenient to carry. Further, conventional grafting pruners do not allow replacement of the cutter blade subject to the desired cut. The shape of the cut, however, is an important factor of graft success. Thus, improvements on conventional grafting pruners are desired.